Arc welding guns used with arc welding equipment have an extremely limited reach; usually only a matter of a few inches. This creates a problem when working within confined areas. This limits the ability of persons skilled in the art to use arc welding techniques inside small bore tubing or fittings. This similarly limits their ability to use arc welding techniques when access to the area needing welding is obstructed by the positioning of structural members that form part of the workpiece.